


All night long

by SaidaScar17



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Polyamory, fluff and making out, i wanted to write fluff but i dont know i i did it, saidahmo, saidamo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaidaScar17/pseuds/SaidaScar17
Summary: saidahmo fluff after Momo's project drops, that's the plot.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	All night long

Nayeon walked into Sana’s room for the 10th time in an hour, finding her in the same position: belly down, earphones in, eyes glued on the phone in her hands. It was a repeat of what had happened just a week ago.

Momo was sleeping under the covers, her head facing the ceiling, slightly tilted to her left, and her mouth open letting out smooth snores. 

She’d get mad Sana didn’t wake her on time, but Nayeon would do the same. Momo lacked sleep, and this was a rare occasion to make up for it.

It seemed the scenery wouldn’t change, so Nayeon fetched her keys and walked out of the apartment. She didn’t go far, stopping a few steps on her left and ringing the bell located on the opposite wall.

Soon enough, the door opened and a very happy maknae greeted her.

“Hey, unnie.” Tzuyu said stepping aside so Nayeon could walk in. Nayeon walked further to the living room, stopping and tilting her head observing the view.

“Come on, she won’t move.” Tzuyu chuckled behind her and walked to the kitchen area. Nayeon huffed, it was all over the same with Sana, but now it was Dahyun.

On the island, Tzuyu was making small talk with Chaeyoung. Nayeon climbed on a stool next to Tzuyu, having an open view of the tofu girl in the living room.

“She’s so whipped,” Chaeyoung said, Nayeon’s brows shooting up and her lower lip jutting out, nodding in agreement and realization.

“How long is this going?” Dahyun was sitting on the couch facing the TV, her eyes locked on the screen, not even a hair moving on her body.

“Maybe an hour? She’s been there since the video dropped.” Chaeyoung explained. Nayeon hummed in contemplation, it was the same as Sana. 

“I feel like she’s gonna explode any moment now,” Nayeon said, making the two maknaes laugh too. It was a funny view, as Dahyun had the video on loop, and through the two minutes duration, various shades of red colored her face, repeating the circle each time the video started over.

“I left Sana like that.” Nayeon chuckled.

“Where’s Momo?”

“Sleeping.”

“What?! Why Sana didn’t wake her? She’s gonna get mad.” Chaeyoung said, lifting one side of her mouth worriedly.

“Whatever. She lacks sleep. A lot. Yesterday she was filming all night and came back today around 2 in the noon.”

“Maybe Dahyun knows, that’s why she hasn’t gone there yet,” Tzuyu said observing Dahyun with a well-hidden smirk.

“Let me fix that.” Nayeon took out her phone and started filming said girl, capturing perfectly the changes of shades passing through her face. She didn’t have to film the TV, the music coming from it was more than enough to clarify what the girl was watching.

“All done.” She said after hitting the send button to Sana, in case Momo was still asleep. 

“Now we wait,” Nayeon said triumphantly.

-

Sana was ready to hit the replay button for the millionth time when she felt a hand draping over her waist. Turning her head she saw that Momo was talking to her with her eyes closed. She hummed in question after sticking out her left earphone.

“What you watching?” Momo said lazily, sleep still evident in her voice.

“Your video,” Sana said casually like she hadn’t spent the past hour drooling over it.

“WHAT?” Momo shouted, getting up from the bed and picking her phone from the nightstand, unlocking it only to see it was flooded with thousands of notifications. “Why didn’t you wake me?”

“You needed rest, I won’t apologize for that,” Sana said strongly. Momo knew she was right. She huffed and sat on the bed again, resting her back on the headboard. A pout and a frown were placed on her face as she began answering her friends and family’s messages.

While she was occupied and busy answering and posting some photos for the fans, she continuously took glances from her girlfriend’s phone, realizing she was larking on Instagram and feeling a pinch of disappointment. 

“So,” Momo started, placing the phone back on the nightstand once she was done and laid sideways next to Sana, propping her head on her head and placing the other at the small of Sana’s back rubbing small circles, “did you watch it?”

“Yes,” Sana answered sternly.

“And?” Momo asked expectantly. She knew something was wrong when she didn’t get an answer.

“I’m sorry baby. I shouldn’t lash out at you, you were just taking care of me. Was just nervous about it, and I thought I was late once I woke up.” Momo leaned closer and pecked her shoulder, instantly seeing Sana’s body relax.

But Sana still didn’t look at her, and Momo knew it was time to bring out the big weapons. So she took Sana’s phone from her hands dropping it somewhere at the end of the bed, lifting one of Sana’s hands and framing herself just right under Sana’s head, between Sana’s hands.

“You didn’t like it?” Momo looked up at Sana using her puppy eyes, knowing how Sana couldn’t resist at all, a face Momo treasured for some difficult occasions, like this one for example.

It was all it took for Sana’s resolve to go down completely, looking to Momo’s eyes, going through a spiral of emotions. Momo saw them shifting in her eyes; frustration, calmness, fondness, embarrassment, and numerous ones with a common factor: desire.

That’s when Sana dipped her head down to capture her lips, kissing her fervently, making Momo feel like the mattress was sucking in her head. She wasn’t sure if it was due to the strength Sana was putting on the kiss or from the amazing way she felt from the kiss in general. 

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but when she felt Sana’s hands travel to inappropriate places she broke the kiss.

“Sorry,” Sana chuckled, “I was taken away.” She said timidly, in contrast to her previous ministrations.

“That good?” Momo smirked, not having received an answer yet.

“ I get why you didn’t want to show us before it comes out.” Sana leaned down and pecked her lips softly. “I can watch it all day and all night,” Sana said, no chuckle or laughter, straight truth, and seriousness.

“I have other plans for the night thou,” Momo smirked, raising an eyebrow suggestively, making Sana gulp in the view. She couldn’t hold herself, going for a short but firm kiss.

“Where’s Dahyun?” Momo mumbled on her lips. Before Sana could form an answer a ping sounded from her phone, lifting herself to pick it, cursing to whoever interrupted them.

She opened a message that had just arrived from Nayeon, sitting cross-legged at the end of the bed as she waited for the video to load.

“Oh my god…” she breathed out, making Momo scoot closer behind her back immediately, resting her chin on her shoulder and watching the video too.

“She’s so cute,” Momo said with fondness.

“She’s,” Sana affirmed. “Let’s go get her, she might think we are sleeping. I don’t want her to get more worked up.” Sana said because she knew if she got too overwhelmed it wouldn’t end well. 

In a quick trip to Dahyun’s apartment, they picked the disoriented girl and got out, not without getting a comment from Nayeon, about not sleeping in her room that night. Momo winked and blew a kiss to her, seeing her murmuring things in protest.

Once in Sana’s room, they made Dahyun lay between them and helped her sleep, hugging and giving gentle kisses all over her.

When Dahyun woke up, she found the girls tightly close to her, scrolling through their phones. A whine was enough for the both of them to discard their phones instantly focusing their attention on their small girlfriend.

“Hi baby,” Momo pecked the crown of her head, Sana following right after. Dahyun shifted to lay sideways, having Sana glued on her back and pulling Momo closer to her front. It took one second for everything that had happened earlier to fill her mind, grabbing Momo’s head and smashing their lips instantly.

Sana started leaving kisses all over her neck, sending shivers down her spine and all over her body, making her break her lip lock with Momo to let out a silent moan, tilting back her head and giving more skin for Sana to explore, as Momo started trailing kisses on her jaw towards her ear.

“Do you believe us now? How we felt when saw you in that video?” Dahyun shuddered to the words whispered in her ear, loud enough for Sana to hear too.

“You think we were joking?” Sana said, placing her hand right under her shirt, scratching her belly with her fingers.

“Y-Yeah,” Dahyun managed to say with difficulty. A week ago a deal was made. When her melody project movie with Chaeyoung dropped, she didn’t believe her girlfriends got as worked up as they said just from watching that video, believing they were both over exaggerating. So the deal was no intimate moments until Momo’s performance project would drop. A video that reversed her beliefs, a video that left her a hot and bothered mess.

“What was that?” Momo asked teasingly, looking straight into her eyes.

“I believe you now,” Dahyun said, putting a hand on Momo’s nape and pulling to close the distance, her other hand grabbing strongly Sana’s forearm.

“Easy baby,” Momo chuckled breaking the kiss, “we have all night.”

Dahyun laughed at her own eagerness, taking some breaths to calm down and then turning to kiss Sana slowly. 

Momo was right, they had all night (and some more to forever).

**Author's Note:**

> I came with this idea when I saw Momo's performance project. 
> 
> Was it fluffy enough? 
> 
> Also should I change the rating? Felt like something for M rated.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you're doing well! 
> 
> *stream the girls' projects :D


End file.
